Rocky Jansen (Life After Death)
|lastapp= |lifespan= Issue 41 to roughly Issue 93 |status= Dead |relations= - Ex-girlfriend - Ex-lover |image gallery= yes }} Rocky Jansen is a main character in Life After Death and a survivor of the zombie outbreak introduced in . He is a member of the construction crew in , having previously traveled with and before coming across the community, and is the best friend of . After 's group joins the community, he starts a romantic relationship with . Overview TBA Death Killed By * (Indirectly caused) *Himself (Accidentally caused) * (Accidental) Due to Tanner's refusal to kill Ted and letting him get away, he and the rest of his bandits track down the survivors and attack. After the bandits are defeated, Rocky runs out to make sure Morgan is okay, but notices one of the bandits is still alive on the ground and is raising his gun at him and Morgan. Instantly, Rocky pushes Morgan out of the way, but inadvertently puts himself in the line of fire and gets shot in the head instead. Killed Victims *Himself (Accidentally caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Rocky first meets Morgan after she comes to his aid following a physical altercation between himself and Dolph Gunn. Following her kind gesture and the time they spend together in the clinic, their relationship gradually becomes closer and eventually romantic. After the death of her last boyfriend, Drake, Morgan sunk into a deep depression, saddened by his death, and also guilt ridden by how she treated him, but Rocky, through his care for her well-being and his genuine compliments, manages to help pull her out of it. When Morgan catches Rocky cheating on her with Charlie, she immediately ends the relationship and demands that he never talk to her again. Shortly afterwards, Todd Reyes attacks the community, and not long after that, rotters are attracted to Victoria and breach the walls. Morgan and Rocky are split up in the aftermath, and both are forced to reflect on their relationship and accept the reality that the other might have been killed. However, the two reunite at the gas station several weeks later, and are able to address their complicated feelings. Rocky desperately wants another chance at a relationship with her, and while Morgan appears to brush his suggestion off, she truly does consider it. Their relief and happiness is cut short, however, as bandits soon attack the gas station, and Rocky pushes Morgan out of the line of fire of one of the bandits, getting shot in the head in her place. After arriving at Victoria, Justin and Rocky became quick and close friends, though his influence on Justin can be seen as negative. Rocky tempts Justin to break and bend his father's rules, which puts Justin at odds with Bruce. Rocky and Jeremy have a complicated friendship, both having traveled together with Charlie prior to their arrival at Victoria. On the surface, they act like good friends, though deep down they have a deep resentment for each other. Jeremy secretly despises Rocky's carefree attitude, and sees him as weak and worthless. Rocky, on the other hand, hates Jeremy's serious attitude and condescending attitude. Despite this, they care for each other a great deal, as seen with Jeremy's concern after Rocky's fight with Dolph, and Rocky's emotional breakdown after Jeremy is killed during Todd Reyes' attack. Trivia *Rocky's name is ironic considering the rocky relationship between himself and Morgan. Category:Life After Death Main Characters Category:Deceased